One Boy. Two Girls. What to do?
by Maria Gv
Summary: Hehe...just an idea that could please both Tenchi and Ayeka fans and Tenchi and Ryoko fans!! ^_^ Kinda funny...and romantic towards the end. ^_~ Read and see what's going on!


~Bwhahahahaha....*sweatdrop* I've done it again. Writing another Tenchi story!! I was laying in bed this morning(5-25-01) thinking about a lot of things and then I start thinking about Tenchi. Mainly cause the day before I read a lot of Tenchi stories...anyways then this idea hit and I knew I would have to write it out. -_- My brain is like that sometimes...it has to do what it thinks up. ^^** Don't you hate that sometimes...and another thing I realized today. There really aren't many Ayeka and Tenchi fans out there....I'm a Ryoko and Tenchi fan really, but don't mind Tenchi and Ayeka...but it's still surprising to see the lack of support for those two. ^^ I'm going to be one of the weirdos and support both! ^_~

One Boy. Two Girls. What to do?

By: Maria

The morning was bright and sunny with birds chirping and little creatures, like squirrels running around happily. A gentle breeze passes over the carrot garden and fields. It rustles the leaves and flower blossoms that lay scattered along the Maski shrine. Yes, it was a peaceful and quiet morning.

"Ryoko! That was my dumpling! How dare you steal food off my plate!" Ayeka yelled at a grinning Ryoko.

"You weren't going to eat it anyways Ayeka. You're fat enough aren't you?" Ryoko teases.

"WHAT!" Ayeka screams turning bright red. She calmed down. "Well I suppose being a little over weight would be better than being a disgustingly ugly monster like yourself Ryoko."

"What did you say!!!" Ryoko slammed her fists on the table.

"Won't those two ever stop bickering over everything?" Kiyone asked quietly.

Sasami walks in with some soup. "I don't think they'll ever get along. Poor Tenchi he's always caught in the middle of their fights too." She says looking at Tenchi. 

"But they're not fighting over Tenchi. They're fighting over food." Mihoshi points out.

"Yes we know...but Tenchi is still in between them. And very soon they will be fighting over him..." Kiyone sighed.

Tenchi sat in between Ayeka and Ryoko who were glaring each other down.

"Girls stop already! Ryoko! Ayeka! We're trying to have breakfast, please knock it off!!" Tenchi yelled and both girls moved away from each other.

"Oh Tenchi! She started it...and she called me a monster." Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi. "She's mean and nasty to me!"

"I did not start this fight Ryoko! You took food off my plate without asking if you could!" Ayeka grabbed a hold of Tenchi's arm.

"Hey! Hands off my guy, Ayeka!" Ryoko told Ayeka.

"You're guy! He never said he likes you! Therefore Tenchi is not _"Your Guy" _Get your hands off of Tenchi." Ayeka said back.

Both girls started glaring each other down again.

"Oh why me..." Tenchi said as they tried to pull Tenchi close to themselves.

It sure was a quiet morning. **_*sweatdrop*_**.

The door to Washu's lab/room suddenly opened and everyone turned to look at Washu. She walks out grinning and holding a gun. Everyone's eyes widen.

Washu laughs and points the gun at everyone. "I've finally done it!!"

Everyone dives for cover. Washu looks around confused "Hey what's going on?"

"Washu put the gun down slowly and put your hands in the air." Kiyone instructed Washu. "Mihoshi where is my gun?"

"Um...well I sent them in for repairs. I accidently put them in the washing machine yesterday and well..." Mihoshi said.

"Ah! Enough! I don't want to hear it." Kiyone ylled.

"Washu can't we talk this over?" Tenchi called out.

Washu frowed. "This isn't a gun! It's my latest invention."

Everyone stood up and walked over to Washu.

"Gee, we're sorry Washu. It looked like a gun." Tenchi said smiling.

"Yes. Not to mention you come out here pointing it at all of us." Ayeka said. 

Washu looks at her new toy. "What? This thing wouldn't harm anyone...heh heh no reason to fear it" Washu grinned looking at her toy.

"Exactly what is it Washu?" Ryoko asks frowning and crossing her arms.

"Yes. Please tell us what it does Miss Washu ma'am." Mihoshi says.

"Well...since you all asked I say tell you what it is and does!!" Washu grins. "It's my molecule splitter!" 

"Sounds like another one of your wacky inventions already..." Ryoko says.

"This thing is going to help you with your troubles just like it shall the rest of us!" Washu says poking Ryoko with her Molecule gun. 

"Oh really. And how is it going to do that Washu?" Ryoko says looking slightly interested.

"This gun can duplicate an object." Washu says proudly.

"It does what?" Kiyone asks.

"It duplicates an object. All you have to do is point it at the object you want to have duplicated and push the button and it will duplicate it right then and there for you!" Washu smiles proudly. "Let me demonstrate it's power." Washu points it at an apple on the table.

"Ah...Washu...this won't damage the table now will it?" Tenchi asks nervously.

"Of course not...as long as I don't hit the table by accident. Now silence as I work this machine...ha ha ha." Washu aimed the Molecule gun at the apple an fires. There was a bit of smoke to clear up and then they all looked at the table. Instead of one apple there were two, everyone was quite surprised to see that it had worked out so perfectly.

"Wow! Washu you actually made an invention that doesn't back fire! I still don't see how that will help me or any of us." Ryoko says placing her hands on her hip.

"It's very simple...even for Mihoshi to figure out." Washu smiles.

"What? What are you both talking about?" Mihoshi asks.

"Like I was saying...we have constant fighting at the table and the main reason is Tenchi...so I decided to make this machine in order to..." Washu began eyeing Tenchi.

"Now now...wait a minute. What is it you're planning Washu? Why are you looking at me like that!?" Tenchi says backing away.

"You're not thinking of...." Ayeka began.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Washu! The best one ever!" Ryoko says.

"What's going on? What's the plan?? I don't get it..." Mihoshi says.

"Just keep your mouth shut and you'll see what they have planned Mihoshi." Kiyone says.

"I don't like it..." Sasami whispers. Ryo-oh-ki hops in from outside and purrs against Sasami's leg. "Hey Ryo-oh-ki."

"Meow.." Ryo-oh-ki meows.

"It's not wise to harm Tenchi!" Ayeka says.

"It won't harm him Ayeka! You saw it in action a minute ago...don't you want to have your very own Tenchi Ayeka? Two Tenchi's are better than one don't you think??" Ryoko says to Ayeka staring at her.

Ayeka looked at Tenchi and then the invention Washu held. "Well...it would solve some of the problems between us and would stop some of the fighting that goes on at the table and other times. But Tenchi isn't happy about the idea..." Ayeka says looking at Tenchi.

"Well that's only because he doesn't see things the way we're seeing them." Ryoko turns to Tenchi. "Come on Tenchi think of it...nothing would change except that now there will be two of you and you can spend time with me and with Ayeka if you really wanted to. Then there would be a lot more peace around this house...no more bickering, peaceful nights just laying around with me..." Ryoko wraps her arms around Tenchi. "Don't you want that Tenchi...to be with me all night long..." She coos. Tenchi looks nervous.

"Um...well having peace around the house is a nice thought, but couldn't you both just behave. That would be a lot easier don't you all think." Tenchi smiled.

"No not at all Tenchi...we can't share you at all. You know how we fight with each other. Give it a try Tenchi...you might like it." Ryoko smiles.

"Alright...I'll try it out. But if I'm not happy with it I want things to go back to normal!" Tenchi says calmly. 

"So there's going to be two Tenchi's now??" Mihoshi asked everyone.

"Yes Mihoshi. Two Tenchi's...that is really odd. Are you sure there aren't any side effects to having a human being split in two?" Kiyone asks Washu.

Washu stares down at her invention. "Well this is the first human I try it on but I made it for this reason. No it shouldn't have any side effects on Tenchi. Ryoko step back and let me shoot Tenchi." Ryoko stepped away and Washu aimed.

"Oh no..." Tenchi closed his eyes as Washu fired her invention.

"Tenchi...are you alright?!" Ayeka asks fearful that Tenchi was hurt in some way.

"Calm down Princess. He's perfectly fine...you'll see." Ryoko smiles and turns to see the smoke move away from both Tenchis "See...Tenchi..." Ryoko goes and wraps her arms around one of the Tenchis.

"Well now I'm split in two. So can we go on with breakfast...do I look alright?" both Tenchis said.

"They're not going to be saying the same thing always are they??" Ayeka asked. "It's kinda odd..." Ayeka says looking both Tenchis over. "And how are we suppose to tell them apart."

"There should be a slight difference between both Tenchis." Washu says and looks both of them rather closely.

"Doesn't look like we're going to finish breakfast all too soon." The first Tenchi says.

"I guess not..." the one Ryoko had her arms around says.

"Oh Tenchi I love you so much..." Ryoko kisses Tenchi.

"Ryoko!!" Ayeka shouts. 

"Now now Princess...you have you're Tenchi right there remember?" Ryoko winks. "There is no need for you to yell at me."

Ayeka blushed and stared at the other Tenchi. "Yes well...this is all so very odd to me. We may have split him in two but how do we know he wants to split his love in between two girls?"

"What do you mean...he's not complaining." Ryoko says hugging Tenchi tighter. "You're happy aren't you Tenchi?" 

Tenchi looked over at Ryoko. "I suppose so...I haven't gotten use to this whole splitting thing."

"Ah here it is...this mark on the second Tenchi has a little birth mark of sorts on his right arm, while the other Tenchi doesn't!" Washu says smiling proudly. "That's how you can tell them apart."

"Very well...it's settled then! Ayeka has "her" Tenchi...if he wants her. And I have my love Tenchi right here..." Ryoko cooed.

"Is this experiment wise?" Sasami asks Kiyone.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure...there seems to be a lot of loose wires in it, but they agreed to it." She smiles. "We're see how things get later on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week went by and things did settle down around the Maski house hold. There was less fights between Ayeka and Ryoko, Tenchi got twice as much work done in the fields and in the shrine, there was an extra person to feed but everyone was happy. 

Both Tenchis were getting along fine with each of the girls and gaining their own personality, in a way that still kept the original Tenchi within themselves. Who could ask for more?

"Oh Tenchi...I've never been so happy!" Ryoko says laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Tenchi wrapped his arms around Ryoko. "Me too Ryoko. Me too..." He kisses her forehead.

~~~~~

"Tenchi? Tenchi where are you?" Ayeka calls out as she walks along the trees by the shrine. It was dark, and she had to rely on the light of the moon and stars to guild her along. 

There were weird animal noises heard all round her. Ayeka began to get nervous and began to back away in the direction she had come from. When warm arms wrapped around her from behind, startling her. 

"Hello there beautiful." Tenchi whispered in her ear. 

Ayeka blushed. "Tenchi you frightened me!" She turns to look at him.

"Don't worry Ayeka...I'm here to protect you!" He kneels down and kisses her hand and then stares up at her. "You are simply breathe taking in the moonlight, Ayeka." He stands up and kisses her gently. 

~~~~~

Sasami was washing the dishes when both Tenchis and Ryo-oh-ki came in from picking some carrots from the carrot garden.

"Hey! You've manage to bring back enough! I'm glad that Ryo-oh-ki wasn't any trouble for you." Sasami smiled at the Tenchis.

"No she wasn't any trouble...and there were enough for her to have a little snack on the way here." Tenchi(1) says.

"Now we have to go clean up the shrine. We'll be back in time for dinner Sasami." Tenchi(2) says.

"Alright!" Sasami smiles and gets back to cleaning and cooking.

~~~~~

"I'm still confused on this whole mess...I now have two sons instead of one. And they're both named Tenchi. Could I change one of their names?" Tenchi's father asks.

"It would only confuse matters more than before." Kiyone says.

"But I get confused now Kiyone. I think he should change one of their names." Mihoshi said. "And I forget which one is Ryoko's and which is Ayeka's." 

"Oh will you just be quiet Mihoshi. You don't need to know who is who...you'd forget anyways." Kiyone frowned.

"Look Kiyone my show is on!" She walks off to watch the television. Kiyone sweatdrops.

"Could I at least put a collar on one of them." Tenchi's father frowns.

~~~~~

"I shall be known as the Universes Greatest scientist!! HA HA HA HA!! The first one to clone a living human being, well in my own sense. It wasn't really cloning...but then again it is too!! HA HA HA!" Washu sat in her lab laughing her head off the majority of the time.

**_*sweatdrop*_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes things were looking up for the whole house hold...

The End.......

~HHOORRAAYYY!!! ^_^ I've completed it! Not exactly what was first in mind but then I started thinking about other things that would make this long and confusing...O.o...more than it is already! ^_^ Anyways! I hope you really enjoyed this story....er..*looks around* more to come maybe!! ^_^ More stories! *waves* Bye bye! Oh and please feel free to review my story!! ^_~ Thankies! Oh by the way...did I make sense with this story?? ^^** I'm not a scientist and such...^^ sorry if not!


End file.
